Untitled
by rescueme1029
Summary: RJ story, just a little fluff future fic, Rory might be pregnant.


A/n: So I didn't do to well with my Twilight story cause I got obsessed when I found RJ stories, so I decided to try my hand I one. It's a future fic and fluffy, so be warned, but I like it and I hope you do too.

Oh and if you've reviewed my other story I want to say thanks and one of these days I'll try to finish it, right now its on hiatus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and sadly I don't I have no claim on Jess because Milo Ventimiglia is so, so hot!

Enjoy!

Facing the Future

She stared at the reread the same line again in her new book for the fifth time and finally slammed the book down, making sure she didn't damage it.

She looked at him, he was pacing in front of her in their apartment they had moved into together not long ago, and asked him the question that had been hunting her since she had craved apples a few weeks back and threw up three mornings in a row, "Will you regret it, if I am?" She spoke softly, knowing the answer would mean everything to her, to them.

He walked to her and dropped to his knees in front of her grabbing her hands, "I love you, if there's a child in you, Rory, then I'll love it too. I can never regret being with you, although I don't express it enough, your everything to me."

"Jess…" she spoke softly, touched by what he said. She knew he meant every word, "I love you too, so much."

She threw her arms around him and quickly kissed him, he then gently pushed her back and just looked at her for a second.

The beep went off and they both jumped.

"Wait," he spoke as she started to get up, "Just wait once second, I have to ask you something first. I was waiting for something I didn't know what but maybe this was it, I've been carrying this thing around for a few weeks," he said, pulling out a little black box, "And I want to ask you it before we see the results, so you know I'm not doing this because of the baby or lack of baby."

"Jess…"

"Rory, I love you and I want to marry you. Please marry me?" he asked her as he opened the case. She didn't even look at it though so just looked into his eyes, her own glistening with tears.

"Of course," she kissed him hard, and long, leaving him wanting.

He pulled her towards the bedroom, forgetting momentarily the pregnancy test waiting on them in the bathroom.

As he pushed her against the door she pulled away and said, "The test Jess."

He kissed her again and replied, "It's not going anywhere."

She laughed and let herself be pulled onto the bed, not to see the test for a little longer because he was right, it wasn't going to change and right now was about them and their new life that was starting.

The phone was ringing. Where is the damn phone, she thought. She finds laying in the sink in her newly remolded home.

"Hello?"

"Mom, hey I got some news."

"Yeah are you leaving the hoodlum?"

"Mom!"

"Joking kid, just kidding. So what's this news you have for me?"

"Well, me and Jess, well he kind of…"

"What? Spit it out!"

Silence

"Come on Rory it can't be that be are you pregnant, did he impregnate you?" She asked her jokingly, but when there was just silence on the other end she grew worried.

"Rory?"

"Yeah," She told her mother softly. "You're going to be a grandma, and you're getting a son-in-law." She waited, she had no idea how her mom would react to that news, Jess marrying her daughter, she was probably thinking up ways to kill him, plus getting her pregnant too was not in his best interest.

"Which happened first?"

"Mom!"

"Well I want to know why he's marrying you. I don't want him to just because of the baby, although that's a decent reason, I just want you to be happy."

"He proposed before we knew about the baby, and I am happy, we both are. Terrified though, we're going to need so much help from you."

"Oh, of course and we have to go shopping."

"Yeah well let's wait till we can find out about the gender," she laughed.

They continued their conversation for another hour till Rory told her she had to go, Jess had just gotten home.

She hung up as her daughter went to welcome her fiancé home and she mourned the loss of her innocent little girl. She was no longer all hers, she belonged to this man, Jess, she was marrying him, and having his child at twenty-eight. At least she knew they were good together, loved each other.

She missed her a lot. She had a life, shockingly married and happy, but every once and a while she wanted to go back to Rory's childhood and start all over, not because of anything that was wrong with her. She simply missed her.

"Hello! Lor? You here?" her husband yelled from the living room.

"Kitchen."

"Hey," he said as he gave her a quick kiss, "You ok, you look a little down?"

"Yeah, it's just," she paused and looked at him, "Our daughters getting married, and she's pregnant, she's starting her own family."

"Oh, Lor it'll be ok, she's still Rory and you'll never lose her."

"I know Chris, it just shows how she's moving on."

He looked at her sadly and then jokingly says, "I'm going to need to talk to this young man you know."

She just laughed and looked at him with love and awe wondering how she ended up so happy and continent, knowing that she would always have her family.

"I told mom," she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, is she coming to kill me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh, well she was but I then reminded her of the kid, so…" he laughs as dose she.

"Well now that I'm home what do you want to do?" he asks her suggestively.

"Hey!" she hits him playfully and he pulls her towards him, kissing her. showing her he loves her, he always will.

"Well, we've got nothing better to do," she laughs and this time she's the one pulling him in the bedroom, pulling him on top of her on the bed.

"I love you," she tells him.

He kisses her then replies, "I love you too, more than anything."


End file.
